


Mamoritai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Protectiveness, Scarves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: "He visto las predicciones, dicen que más tarde va a hacer frio. ¿Has visto que he hecho bien a hacerte poner la bufanda?"
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Mamoritai

**Mamoritai**

**(Protección)**

Había algunos días en que Chinen se preguntaba seriamente como hacía a no gritar.

Era apenas salido por la metropolitana, entre lo que parecía ser un millón de personas.

Esa mañana, se había despertado en un humor pésimo.

Tenía prevista una entrevista, y si no hubiera hecho de prisa habría llegado tarde.

Se había lavado a tiempo de record, pues había vuelto a la habitación para vestirse.

Había buscado a Yuya sentado sobre la cama, con aire somnoliento.

Le había saludado rápido, poniendo un beso sobre sus labios, y pues había empezado a sacar sus vestidos del armario.

Había besado Yuya otra vez y se había corrido hacia la puerta; acababa de salir, cuando el mayor lo había alcanzado.

Chinen rechinó sus dientes.

Yuya había insistido por cinco minutos antes que Yuri capitulara y pusiera esa maldita bufanda.

_“Es marzo, Yuri, va a hacer seguramente frio. No quiero que te enfermas.” _

A veces, Chinen se preguntaba si tenía un novio o una segunda madre.

Todavía era tarde, y no tenía tiempo de perder en inútiles discusiones.

Le había quitado la bufanda de manos y había salido, su humor peor de cuando se era despertado.

Y mientras era sobre el tren, donde había apenas el espacio para respirar, había _muero de calor_.

Cuando la entrevista había terminado, cogió el móvil, revisando si tenía llamadas o correos.

Había un correo de Yuya, y fue tentado de ignorarlo, fingir que no lo había visto, pero en fin cedió.

_He visto las predicciones, dicen que más tarde va a hacer frio. ¿Has visto que he hecho bien a hacerte poner la bufanda?_

Yuri mordió su labio.

Sabía que habría tenido que enfadarse.

Aún tenía calor, y la lana de la bufanda escocía su cuello.

Todavía, no obstante su irritación, el mensaje de Yuya lo hizo reír.

No lo hacía a propósito. No quería ser molesto u otro.

Solo, se preocupaba.

_Sì, has hecho bien Yuuyan. Soy afortunado a haberte pensando a mí. _

Envió el correo, concediéndose una mueca por el tono peñazo del mensaje.

Pero agarrándose la bufanda, no puso evitar de sonreír. 


End file.
